


Careless Whisper

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 80's AU, 80's Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically author heard Careless Whisper and got carried away, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey doesn't know why she lets her college roommate Rose talk her into going out, but she does. She should be studying, but instead she is at the bitchin' new club everyone is talking about. Then a stranger in a Duran Duran shirt catches her eye and suddenly it's not a wasted evening.80's AU.





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Reylo trash and I love 80's music. 
> 
> Also I watched Deadpool today and had too much sangria... so maybe blame this shameless smut on that?
> 
> A few notes: Ben is 27 and Rey is 18 (going on 19). The law changing the drinking age to 21 was passed in 1984 but wasn’t required to be enforced until 1986, so Rey is of legal drinking age in this.

Scanning the dark club, Rey thought this was a terrible idea. She had finals to study for. The last thing she should be doing is hitting up the new club in town, regardless of how bitchin’ it was supposed to be. She tugged on the neon pink shirt that Rose had loaned her. It was just a tad loose, so they had knotted it at the waist, causing the slightest strip of skin to peak out between the shirt and her patent leather black miniskirt. Before she could turn around and walk back out the door, Rose spotted her across the room. 

“Rey!” She squealed as she walked over with two drinks. She pressed one of them into Rey’s hand. “Long Island Iced Tea. It’s not the best, but you will get wasted in no time.” She giggled like she had already had enough to know.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, only slightly meaning it. She wasn’t much of a drinker, which didn’t set well with the rest of the freshman here, it seemed. She did have a full scholarship to maintain, after all.

Finn came up, his mesh shirt and parachute pants somehow looking appealing, though Rey would’ve said they looked ridiculous on anyone else. He snaked his arm around Rose’s waist. “Mind if I borrow her for a minute?”

“Be my guest,” Rey said as she toasted to them. It was her fault that she came back to a room with a sock on the doorknob half the time. She and Finn had a lot of the same classes, and he had become one of her closest friends. As a result, she was forced to introduce him to her roommate Rose, and the rest was history. _Okay, one drink. Then I’ll go back and study_.

She danced around a little, dodging unwanted advances from some fellow classmates, and offers of free drinks from men old enough to be her father. She rolled her eyes and moved her ass to the Madonna song currently playing. Rey was a feminist. She wouldn’t be swayed by these chauvinist pigs. Then she saw _him_.

He was tall. Several inches taller than any other guy in the room. And he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. He was older for sure, maybe a senior, or maybe not a student at all. It was hard to tell with his Duran Duran muscle tee and stonewashed jeans. What wasn’t hard to tell was that he worked out. His arms were impressive and Rey suddenly wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in them. Then he looked her way.

It could be the alcohol, but she decided to wink at him. Normally she would have averted her gaze and pretended to look at something else, but Rose was right - these drinks were _strong_. He smiled and started to walk towards her. As he got closer, she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was beautiful. Not in a conventional sort of way, though his facial structure reminded her a little bit of Indiana Jones. He dragged a hand through his dark hair and when he spoke, she thought she might melt into a puddle on the dance floor. “What are you drinking?”

“Long Island Iced Tea?” She wasn’t sure why she said it like a question. She turned and followed him as he walked to the bar. Yeah, those jeans did his ass a lot of favors.

“Whiskey and Coke, and a Tequila Sunrise for the lady,” he told the bartender.

“What’s your name?”

“Ben. And you?”

“Rey.” He handed her the drink he had ordered and she took a cautious sip. “Mmm. This is much better, thanks.”

“People only drink Long Islands when they’re trying to get stupid drunk. You didn’t strike me as the type.”

She laughed. He was perceptive for sure. “No, my friend got it for me.”

“Oh? And where is your friend now?” God, he was so cute.

Rey scanned the club and spotted Rose and Finn dancing dangerously close. She pointed. “That would be her and her boyfriend.”

He let out a grunt that sounded almost like a laugh. “Ah, young love.”

He sounded like an old man trapped in a young man’s body. She grinned. The night was turning out a lot better than expected. “So what do you do, Ben?”

“Med school. Last year. You?”

So he was definitely older. “I’m a freshman.”

“Oh? What’s your major? Wait… how old are you?” 

She smirked. “You ask a lot of questions. Electrical engineering, and I’ll be nineteen in two months.”

“Okay good,” his relief was palpable. “Wow, engineering. Seems like a competitive field.”

“Very, especially considering I’m the only female in most of my classes.”

“They give you a hard time?”

“You have no idea… wait, why did you want to know how old I am?”

He didn’t answer. 

“Careless Whisper” came on, and Rey tugged him out onto the dance floor. “Oh, I love this song!”

He gripped her hips as they moved to the song, and she started thinking about more than just dancing. “You know this song is about a guy cheating on his girlfriend, right?”

“Ugh, shut up and dance with me, Ben.”

 

* * *

 

Turned out Ben’s apartment was pretty close to the club. Rey moaned into his mouth and he kissed her hard against his front door. He was having a hard time getting the key into the lock. She giggled as they stumbled inside. “I don’t do this… like, ever. I was only out tonight because Rose insisted, I mean, this is even her shirt.”

“Shh…” he cautioned as he closed the door behind them and flicked on a light. “I don’t ever do this, either. You’re different, Rey.” He smoothed his large hand across her cheek and up, weaving his fingers through her hair. She looked up into his amber eyes and knew he was being honest.  

No more talking. She covered his lips with her own. He tasted like whiskey and possibilities. His mouth left hers to plant kisses down her neck, sucking ever so gently at the dip above her collarbone. She gasped in pleasure and that was enough to make him grab her ass, hoisting her up until she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist, her miniskirt now hitched up past her thighs. She could feel his hardness just teasing at her apex and it wasn’t nearly enough. She bucked her hips into him, needing the friction. “Bedroom?” she breathed in between kisses. He was only too happy to comply.

He tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed. It was impressive enough for a med student to have his own apartment, but a king size bed? He must be loaded. His shirt came off first, and she went to tug at her own, but he stopped her. “No. Allow me.”

“Okay,” she said, coming to a sitting position in the middle of the bed. Ben crawled toward her, and she thought it was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. The only light was coming in from the foyer, but it was enough to illuminate his beauty marks and she reached out to caress his face. “You’re so beautiful.”

He kissed her palm. “Not as beautiful as you.” He untied the messy knot that was holding her borrowed pink shirt in place, gripping the edges and pulling it over her head. She watched his eyes go wide at the sight of her black lacy bra underneath. Rey was glad to have chosen that one instead of the one with holes in it, though strangely she didn’t think Ben would care. “May I?” he asked.

She nodded and he unclasped the bra, slowly revealing her small but perky breasts. “You’re perfect,” he crooned, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She let out a contented sigh as he lowered her back onto the bed and moved his free hand to her unoccupied breast. 

“You’re really good at this,” she croaked, suddenly thinking about the dozens of women he must have taken in this very same bed. She felt a flare of jealousy and wasn’t sure why.

He let go of her breast with a wet popping sound. “You’re the first to tell me that.” Then he winked. “Not that there have been many.” He moved to unzip her skirt and toss it onto the floor. She was once again grateful to have found the one pair of matching panties she owned. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband and slowly peeled them down her legs. “Rey,” he said her name like a prayer. “I want to taste you.” 

She didn’t have time to process what he said. Her sexual experience up to this point had been limited. Quick, uncomfortable, unsatisfying. Before she understood, he was parting her folds and slipping a finger inside. The noise she made surprised even her. 

“You’re so wet for me,” his smile was devious as he took his finger and sucked it clean. Then he bowed before her, bringing his sinful mouth to her to her slit. The first drag of his tongue had her whimpering and bucking her hips for more. 

“Fuck. Ben, that feels so good.”

“Oh, we’re just getting started, sweetheart.” He licked and sucked at her clit like he was a dying man enjoying his last meal. Slowly, he brought a finger to her entrance and tested it. She clenched around him as he moved, stretching her before adding another finger and thrusting inside. Curling his fingers ever so slightly upward he stroked at her just right until she was shuddering around him. 

“Ben!” she cried out as she came. 

“Good, Rey.” He praised her in between lapping up her excess juices. “Has anyone ever made you come like that before?”

She shook her head. “Only you.”

He grinned as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear. “Now I’m going to _really_ fuck you. That sound good?”

“Yes… Oh god, yes.”

He moved back up to kiss her furiously before undoing his pants and shimmying out of them. She gasped when she saw his cock. He was much more than anyone she had in the past. He reached into the bedside table drawer and took out a condom. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

She could only nod, watching as he put it on. He was so big. She was afraid it was going to hurt. But she didn’t need to worry. She was still slick enough from before, that he was able to push into her easily. She could feel the stretch, but it felt good, right on the edge between pleasure and pain. Almost like they were made for each other. And when he started to move, yeah… it was good.

He focused on her breasts again as he thrust into her, lavishing attention on her reddened peaks. Rey could have sworn she was close to losing her mind. She could feel another orgasm approaching. She ran her fingers down his back and urged him, “Faster!”

He grunted as he picked up the pace. “That good?”

“Mmhmm,” was all she could utter as he moved his hand back down to where they were joined, drawing circles with his thumb on her clit. Soon her walls were spasming around him, and she started mumbling nonsense that he promptly cut off with his mouth on hers. He followed shortly after, the barrier between them catching his release. Rey thought she would have to get on the pill. If they ever did this again, she wanted to feel him come inside her.

He kissed her again, sweetly, before he pulled out. She marveled at how empty it felt without him. She turned onto her side, her back now facing him. Should she leave? Then she felt Ben scoot up behind her and bring his arm across her waist. “I want you to stay,” he whispered as he kissed her shoulder. It was like he could read her mind.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Rey quickly gathered her things and headed back to campus, careful not to wake Ben. She didn’t want anyone to see her in the clothes she was wearing the night before. She slipped into her room to find Rose and Finn huddled together on the twin bed. Rose woke up when she came in, but Finn continued to snore away.

“Well, check out the slut,” Rose shout-whispered at her.

“Oh shut up.”

“No way, dude. I’m proud of you. You let loose and had some fun… it _was_ fun, right?”

Rey felt herself go red. “Yeah, it was _very_ fun.”

“Also, I heard someone went home with the dean’s son last night,” Rose added conspiratorially.

“Really? I didn’t know the dean had a son.”

“Oh yeah, he’s kind of notorious for being an asshole. Always acts like he’s too good for anyone. I wonder who caught his eye.”

Rey shrugged and climbed into her bed. She had a couple hours still before her first class, so maybe she could catch up on the sleep she missed the night before.

 

Rey had was leaving her programming class, when she felt a hand grab her upper arm. She whirled around to see Ben, looking relieved and a little hurt. “You left without saying anything,” he said softly.

“How long have you been waiting here?” The med school was way across the large campus, so he couldn’t have just been in the area.

“I’d rather not answer that.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously and Rey felt her heart skip a beat. This was _so_ more than a one-night stand. “Look, I’d really like to see you again. Maybe take you out for a proper dinner before having my way with you.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay, good. Tomorrow night at eight?”

“I’m all yours.”

He smiled and leaned in to press a brief kiss to her lips. _All yours,_ she thought. 

As he walked away, Rey noticed Rose staring open mouthed a few paces behind where Ben had been standing. She marched over and playfully punched her in the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me it was you, you saucy minx?”

“It was me, what?” Rey asked.

“You that fucked the dean’s son, duh!”

“What?!”

“Um, yeah - that was Ben _Solo_ , son of Leia Organa-Solo. Are you new or something?”

“I guess so… he uh, he didn’t tell me his last name.”

Rose laughed. “Of course he didn’t. He was probably happy to meet someone who wasn’t fawning all over him to get a favor.”

They started walking to their next class together. “He didn’t seem like an asshole to me.”

“Eh, people exaggerate. Plus, he was trying to get into your pants, so I guess it worked. Tell me… what’s he like in bed?”

“Rose!” she feigned shock. Then she sighed and simply said, “Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for putting Finn in parachute pants and mesh shirt... but not really because I think he'd look awesome in them.


End file.
